Más que el bien y el mal
by a-lunatica
Summary: No solían discutir. El tema de sus pasados y de la guerra era algo que no estaba ni superado ni conversado entre ellos. Simplemente, había sido pasado por alto, hasta que un animé muggle revivió sus deferencias.


**Título:** Más que el bien y el mal.

**Beta: **Caribelleih

**Fandom:** Harry Potter, Death Note (spoiler de todo el anime)

**Pairing:** Draco x Harry, referencias a Light x L

**Rating****: **NC-15

**Género: **General/Romance. Es un fic serio, créanme.

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Death Note no sé de quién es pero no es mío XD. Esto es fines sinde lucro.

**Notas: **No es crossover. Fic dedicado a Nande-chan, que cuando me dijo "los protagonistas están unidos por una cadena", corrí a ver el animé. Nande, sé que te gusta DN y HP. Y que te gusta el debate moral que se plantea en ese animé. Así que te regalo este fic porque eres una persona genial y porque a veces me dan ganas de regalar cosas y contradecir a las personas. Besos.

Lo aquí escrito no pretende ofender ni pasar por verdad. Son sólo opiniones de los personajes.

**Resumen: **No solían discutir. El tema de sus pasados y de la guerra era algo que no estaba ni superado ni conversado entre ellos. Simplemente, había sido pasado por alto, hasta que un animé muggle revivió sus deferencias.

* * *

**Más que el bien y el mal.**

El joven de pelo castaño miraba atónito hacia la pantalla, impactado por la veracidad de sus acciones y superado, momentáneamente, por el poder que poseía ese pedazo de papel.

Harry, al igual que aquel joven, miraba con atención hacia el televisor, siguiendo atentamente la trama que ahí se desarrollaba. Nunca pensó que se sentiría atraído por ese tipo de series, o animé, según le había dicho quien le había mostrado ese amplio mundo de animación japonesa.

Si bien no era la primera vez que veía una de esas series, era la primera vez que se sentía tan fanatizado por una, al punto de no notar cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando entrar a su novio.

Se escuchó un grito por parte de Light, grito que tuvo su réplica en Harry.

— ¡Demonios!— Harry brincó en el sillón—. ¡Es horrible! casi tanto como los dementores.

—Cuidado con desmayarte— dijo Draco medio sonriendo mientras pasada por detrás de Harry, rumbo a la cocina.

—Cállate—dijo Harry, sonriendo en respuesta al comentario. Al segundo siguiente volvió a centrar su vista en Light Yagami. Aquel joven con dotada inteligencia y notable idealismo lo inquietaba bastante.

_Ya casi he terminado con la mayoría de los criminales, así que el nivel de atrocidad está disminuyendo, _se escuchó en la sala. Harry estaba absorto en el monstruo humanoide que acompañaba al muchacho de ojos con brillo escarlata.

— ¿Qué ves ahora, Potter? ¿Otro héroe con ganas de matar a los malos?—dijo Draco apoyándose en el posa brazos del sillón—. Deberías madurar en vez de estar viendo eso.

—No es un héroe, es un idealista con demasiado poder.

— ¿Y sus buenas intenciones son corrompidas por el poder? Típico.

—No lo sé, pero creo que no. Se ve consciente de lo que hace—. Harry tomó la mano de Draco y lo acercó hacia sí, acomodándolo en su regazo.

Draco, a regañadientes, se quedó a su lado, viendo aquella animación muggle. Después de todo, ver a un malo realmente malo podía valer la pena.

_Que el mundo entero sepa de mi existencia._

—Tiene complejo de dios, y los muggles, como son de ingenuos, probablemente lo seguirán—. Draco buscó los ojos de Harry y se reacomodó sobre Harry —Potter, ¿por qué sigo viendo esto?

—Porque el protagonista es malo y está bueno.

—Cierto—. Draco sonrió y, en silencio, siguió viendo la serie.

_He… matado… a dos personas… sus vidas… ¿tengo derecho a castigar a otros?_

—Es un hipócrita, mató a esas dos personas sin dudar, cómo si no le importara decidir sobre la vida de los demás, y ¿ahora se lo cuestiona?— dijo Harry.

—No lo está cuestionando, Potter, sólo esta ordenando sus pensamientos. Además, mira— Draco apuntó hacia la pantalla, donde se leía: _Alguien debe hacerlo ¡Aunque le cueste su mente y su alma!_—; ¿ves? Su idea es mejorar el mundo, si no fuera porque es inteligente, pasaría por Gryffindor.

—En Gryffindor no solucionamos las cosas matando a los demás.

—No, es cierto, las solucionan traicionando— dijo Draco por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo. Harry lo miró sorprendido por el comentario, pero lo dejó pasar; él había insinuado que en Slytherin solucionaban todo asesinando.

_¡Alguien debe limpiar al mundo!_

—Joder, Potter, se volvió loco más rápido que tú—. Draco miró a Potter, intentando aliviar el ambiente que los ataques hacia sus respectivas casas había oscurecido— ¿Estaremos entre la lista de sus inmorales? Aunque por el complejo que tiene, te apuesto a que es gay.

—No creo, tiene los principios morales bien claros.

— ¿De qué hablas Potter? Sólo hace lo que le conviene para sus planes.

—Quería cambiar al mundo.

—Tonterías; quería poder.

…_¡seré el Dios del nuevo mundo! _

— ¿Ves? Poder. Es un altruista disfrazado, lo que le interesa es controlar a los demás, decidir sobre sus vidas. Además, como es inteligente, sabe que puede hacerlo. Pero seguramente fracasará y terminará muerto.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero no lo sé. Al menos estoy de acuerdo en que el mundo necesita un cambio, hay demasiada maldad.

Draco sólo lo miró sin agregar nada. Harry era auror, así que él sí luchaba contra el mal, era el héroe… quería cambiar al mundo. Al menos sabía que Harry no se volvería loco con el poder ni querría dominar el planeta.

—Ese otro tipo con ojeras quiere con Kira— comentó Draco en el momento en el que Light y L estaban en la presentación de sus discursos en la universidad—. Es obvio, buscan a alguien a quien enfrentar, ¿no? Sólo se liarían con alguien que fuera como ellos.

—Eso me recuerda a alguien.

—Sí, a mi también— dijo Draco, sintiendo como Harry lo abrazaba.

Pasaron varios capítulos, sólo interrumpidos por comentarios livianos sobre la serie. Ya llevaban varias horas ahí, viendo como Light forjaba planes para obtener un nuevo mundo.

Las teorías sobre la tensión sexual no resuelta entre Light y L cobraban más y más fuerza. Pasaban discutiendo, luchando, además que tenían tendencia a competir, y, casualmente, en el otro encontraron a un rival digno. Para Draco era obvio que ambos eran gays, demasiado orgullosos de su inteligencia y megalómanos. Además, el continuo juego del gato que atrapa al ratón en su propia ratonera…

A Draco le gustaba la lucha de poder que se planteaba entre los protagonista y como toda la trama sobre la dominación del mundo se resumía en una competencia entre mentes brillantes.

Viendo aquella serie era imposible no plantearse el dilema moral al que se veían sujetos los protagonistas.

¿Usaría la Death Note?

Pensando en eso, Draco no reparó en las palabras que salieron de su boca a continuación:

—Una de esas habría sido útil para la guerra— comentó Draco sin pensarlo, expresando lo que le parecía un comentario sin mayor importancia ni doble intención, suponiendo que la atracción de aquella serie era colocarse en el lugar del protagonista.

Lamentablemente, en aquel comentario estaba la palabra prohibida— por acuerdo tácito— entre ellos. _La guerra._

— ¿Qué? ¿Matarías?— Harry se separó unos centímetros de Draco y lo sujetó por los hombros, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, gris y verde, enfrentándose en un desafío—. ¿Usarías el cuaderno?

Draco tardó unos segundos en comprender la seriedad de la pregunta.

Harry no usaría la Death Note, no mataría. Ni siquiera matar a Voldemort era una opción; era el destino. Además, ni en la batalla final había pronunciado las palabras asesinas, y no lo haría. No estaba en su naturaleza matar, no estaba en sus manos la vida de los demás.

—Sí— respondió sinceramente—, si la vida de personas importantes para mí estuviera en peligro, sí lo usaría.

Cuando supo que la vida de sus padres estaba en peligro, cuando Voldemort lo amenazó con matarlos si él no cumplía con su misión suicida, Draco había estado dispuesto a todo. Haría hasta lo imposible por su familia.

Harry lo miró adivinando sus pensamientos, sabía por qué Draco había respondido que sí, sabía los motivos y la situación a la que se refería, pero eso no significaba que la compartiera ni que la aceptara.

Él no habría arriesgado— de forma consciente— la vida de gente inocente para salvar a sus padres, aunque no podía asegurarlo, sus padre estaban muertos desde antes.

Para evitar una discusión que los llevaría por el lado de las diferencias, los insultos y las recriminaciones, Harry intentó desviar la conversación.

— ¿Crees en Dios, Draco?—preguntó, separando sus manos de los brazos de Draco y dirigiendo la vista hacia la pantalla nuevamente.

No pensó que aquello también era un punto de conflicto. Draco no odiaba a los muggles, pero era un orgulloso mago.

— ¿En el cristiano?— Draco bufó, no le gustaba para nada el curso de la conversación—. Es una pregunta estúpida, lo sabes. Soy un mago, ¿por qué creería en algo muggle? Además —continuó diciendo mientras se reacomodaba sobre Harry y miraba hacia la pantalla—, nosotros sabemos cómo funcionan las cosas, no necesitamos buscar explicaciones en un ser superior o imaginario.

—No sabemos el origen de la magia, yo creo que debe existir algo superior a los humanos.

—Nosotros no creamos la magia, la canalizamos, ¿nunca atendiste las clases de historia de la magia? Incluso Granger debe saber eso.

Harry no respondió, sabiendo que Draco tenía razón, y que él no sabía— ni le importaba demasiado— el origen ni la historia de la magia. Para él, la magia era una herramienta útil, un mundo que le había entregado más felicidades que el muggle, pero también, una buena dosis de malos momentos. La magia, para Harry, era… magia. Ni más ni menos.

—Como sea— terminó por decir para que Draco no se quedara con la última palabra, acompañando la frase con un ademán como quitándole importancia a lo anterior—, el dios muggle, según muchos muggles, es quien decide, básicamente, sobre la vida y la muerte de las personas. Sobre el bien y el mal.

—Entonces— dijo Draco desviando la conversación hacia los personajes de la serie, que ya iba por el capítulo veinte—, Kira es como un dios.

—Quiere serlo, pero no es más que un asesino en serie.

—Tu pensamiento es obvio, eres muy Gryffindor para entenderlo; además, al principio él era un idealista.

— ¡Es un cretino arrogante que se cree superior al resto!— dijo Harry separándose del cuerpo de Draco, y éste se acomodó a su lado. Ambos, aun separados por algunos centímetros, no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos.

Draco no comentó que "cretino arrogante" era uno de los insultos preferidos de Harry para con él.

— ¡Es superior al resto! Eso no puedes negarlo, tiene un poder que los demás no, obvio que es superior.

_Hablas como Voldemort_, pensó Harry, pero no lo dijo. No tenía sentido hacer tal comparación.

—El poder que tiene es una maldición, matar a los demás no puede ser bueno— dijo Harry exaltándose.

—No seas ingenuo, Potter, ¡él quería mejorar el mundo! —dijo Draco, intentando que Harry se sintiera aludido con esa frase, él también era un idealista.

—Sí, quería mejorarlo, ¿por cuánto?; medio segundo. Luego quería imponer su voluntad, convertirse en un dios. ¡Es un sociópata! No lo compares conmigo.

—Tú comenzaste, Potter—. La paciencia de Draco comenzaba a agotarse— ¿Acaso el "cretino arrogante" no te recuerda a alguien?, y yo no soy un sociópata.

— ¡Pero matarías! Usarías el cuaderno ese, tomarías la vida de las personas en tus manos, ¡te comportarías como un jodido dios!

A este punto de la discusión, la escena que sucedía en la pantalla— Light y L luchando en una habitación, unidos por una cadena, y regalándose miradas muy similares a las de Draco y Harry— estaba olvidada, siendo reemplazada por una discusión real.

No solían discutir; el tema de sus pasados y de la guerra era algo que no estaba ni superado ni conversado entre ellos. Simplemente, había sido pasado por alto.

Quizás era la hora de decir lo que pensaban.

Draco respiró hondo, intentando controlarse, Harry siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

—No seas hipócrita, tú también matarías si la situación lo amerita—. Draco estaba sentado mirando a Harry que estaba de pie a su lado—. Además, yo no lo haría para salvar al mundo, lo haría si fuera necesario.

—Siempre hay otras opciones, yo no mataría, Malfoy, eso se lo dejo a los magos oscuros, mortífagos como—

Harry cerró la boca, callándose de forma instantánea, pero las palabras ya estaban dichas.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. No le gustaba la conversación, definitivamente no le gustaba, pero no podía evitarlo, Harry lo estaba provocando y él no se quedaría callado.

— ¿Mortífagos como mi padre, Potter? ¿Mortífagos como yo?

—Tú no eres un mortífago.

—Pero mi padre sí. ¿Él es un asesino, entonces?

Harry no respondió, miraba ausente hacia la pantalla del televisor, como meditando las palabras de Draco. ¿Quedarse callado y evitar una discusión más seria, o decir todo lo que pensaba y basar la relación desde el punto de la verdad?

A Draco no le gustaba la diferencia entre magos "oscuros" y magos de "luz". De todas formas, prefería llevar la discusión a ese plano y no al de las inclinaciones de su padre.

Sabía que no sería un buen camino, no cuando su novio era el vencedor del Señor Oscuro, el ex-amo de su padre.

Potter podía ser un mago poderoso y al estar con Draco podía comprender ciertas actitudes y pensamientos Slytherin, sin embargo, había cosas que no entendía. Para Draco, no era todo negro o blanco, él lo había vivido… la vida es una escala de grises.

El bien y mal es algo subjetivo, depende de la situación, y Draco pensaba que todo podía justificarse si había un motivo. _El fin justifica los medios,_ o algo así era un dicho muggle al cual Draco le daba la razón. Además, los Malfoy nunca hacen algo sin un buen motivo.

—Potter—continuó frente a la ausencia de respuesta por parte de Harry—, si amenazaran a tu familia, ¿qué harías?, ¿no harías hasta lo imposible para salvarla?

Harry sabía que Draco hablaba de sí mismo en sexto año, cuando había antepuesto la vida de su familia a la suya propia y a la de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Quizás podría comprenderlo, Harry sí haría lo imposible para salvar a sus seres queridos, a su familia; y lo había hecho, había enfrentado a la muerte más veces que cualquiera, había enfrentado a Voldemort con la convicción de que con su muerte los demás se salvarían. Y lo haría otra vez, sí, Harry podía hacer lo imposible para salvar a los demás; pero jamás podría sacrificar a personas inocentes.

Draco buscó en aquellos expresivos ojos verdes alguna respuesta.

—No mataría— dijo Harry, al fin.

— ¿Y a Voldemort?— dijo Draco irónico.

—Yo no lo maté, y lo sabes, se mató a sí mismo—Harry desvió la mirada—. Matar está mal.

Hablar de Voldemort, hablar de la guerra, era hablar de todos los que murieron para darle a él la oportunidad de terminar con todo. Sus muertes sólo eran tiempo.

—No me dejes como el malo, Potter. Admiro tus buenas intenciones pero no puedo creerte.

—Deberías. Matar es un pecado―. En el mundo mágico la religión no tenía mucho sentido, sin embargo, luego de la guerra Harry se había refugiado bastante en las costumbres muggles, incluidos algunos fundamentos cristianos. En ocasiones es necesario buscar respuestas más allá de lo que se conoce.

Draco comprendió, Harry sería capaz de ir y volver al infierno para salvar a los demás, pero no se veía— o no quería verse— capaz de tener el poder de decidir sobre la vida de los demás.

— ¿Qué tan malo puede ser defender a quienes amas?

Harry no respondió inmediatamente.

—No puedes decidir tú lo que está bien o está mal.

—Al fin lo entiendes— dijo Draco irónico—, ¿cómo dices entonces que matar está mal si reconoces que el bien y el mal es algo subjetivo?

—No pretendas confundirme con dilemas morales, matar es un pecado, ya te dije.

—Ya, y según tu dios muggle, nuestra relación también es un pecado— contraatacó Draco.

—Eso es otra cosa.

—Es lo mismo, lo del bien y el mal es subjetivo, no pretendas hacerme sentir culpable por lo que hice en el pasado. No me arrepiento, Potter. Y si la solución hubiese estado en matar con ese cuadernito, lo habría usado.

—Para eso existen los dioses, para decirnos qué está bien.

—El dios muggle, Potter, recuérdalo. Además, ese tal Kira— dijo apuntando a la pantalla— tiene el poder de dios, ¿no? Es decir, según tú, quién decida sobre la vida y la muerte es dios, y ese dios es quien decide el bien y el mal, por lo tanto, alguien con el mismo poder, alguien que juzga con la muerte, intenta ser un dios.

Harry se quedó pensando en las palabas de Draco. Éste siempre lograba confundirlo y dar vuelta las situaciones, suspiró, Draco tenía razón en algo; no podía decidir él si matar estaba mal, todo dependía de las situaciones.

—Un dios hace más que decidir sobre la vida y la muerte, los dioses juzgan a la personas, dan la pauta de lo bueno y lo malo, y—

— ¡Para los muggles! Merlín Potter, tú no eres un muggle, eres un mago, y uno poderoso. ¿O es que te avergüenzas de ser un mago?

Harry se sentó en el sofá donde había estado sentado en un comienzo y dirigió la mirada hacia nada en particular.

—La magia no me ha traído mucho más que muertes —dijo en voz baja, más para sí que para Draco.

Sin embargo, Draco, al observarlo, comprendió porqué con Harry no hablaban del pasado.

Habían acordado no pensar en él, porque el pasado traía malos recuerdos y malas experiencias.

Y, sobretodo, remarcaba sus diferencias.

Pero aquella historia muggle había desencadenado una discusión tan indeseable como necesaria.

No podían forjar una relación sobre una base podrida, sería como construir una casa en la arena, tarde o temprano terminaría hundiéndose.

El pasado, la guerra y las culpas; eran algo que debían superar, de preferencia, juntos.

—No es tu culpa, ¿sabes?— dijo Draco luego de un extraño silencio—. Y no es culpa de la magia—. Harry lo miró—. Los muggles también se mueren, ¿no? Y se matan, por cosas más absurdas que los magos. No sabes qué habría pasado si fueras muggle, y no puedes saberlo. Además —agregó en tono de broma para aligerar el ambiente— los magos viven más tiempo, ve el lado positivo, tendrás muchos años para admirarme.

Harry sólo lo siguió mirando, sin sonreír, pero agradeciendo de forma silenciosa el intento de broma. Se recostó en el sillón, suspiró y dijo—: Pero quizás estarían vivos.

Sus palabras ahogadas al cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

Harry, llevando las manos hacia sus cabellos, continuó hablando—: Y Dumbledore—

—Dumbledore lo planeó todo, tú mismo me contaste— dijo Draco interrumpiendo las palabras de Harry, él no merecía sentirse culpable de nada, si había algún culpable, ese era Voldemort. Y al ver que Harry abría la boca y se incorporaba para responderle, agregó—: Y ni siquiera intentes hacer sentirme culpable. Yo no lo maté, sólo hice lo necesario para proteger a mi familia.

Frente a aquellas palabras, Harry se sentó de golpe, no sabía bien el porqué, pero ese recuerdo, mezclado con todo lo que estaban hablando, detonó recriminaciones que no había pensado antes.

— ¡Mierda, Draco! Arriesgaste tu vida y la de jóvenes inocentes para salvar la vida de tu padre. Tu padre, que era un jodido mortífago, que me odia y que me mataría si pudiera—. Draco se veía furioso, pero a Harry nadie podría detenerlo, necesitaba desahogar esos pensamientos, los tenía atragantados en su mente hacía años.—¿Por él te arriesgaste, Draco? ¿Por alguien que reniega de ti porque estás conmigo?

Draco lo miró furioso, apretando los puños y aguantando las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Piensas que porque no acepta nuestra relación voy a dejar de quererlo? ¿Crees que va a dejar de ser mi padre? —preguntó Draco furioso—. ¿O es que me vas a decir que si Weasley, que tampoco me acepta, estuviera en peligro tú lo dejarías morir? Él me crío, Potter; es mi padre. Daría lo que fuera por mi familia.

— ¿Incluso la vida de los demás?

—Cállate Potter—. Se mordió la lengua para retener las palabras hirientes que querían salir, porque sabía que dolerían y no tenía sentido causar daño clavando el dedo en la llaga… _Al menos yo tengo…_

Pero no lo dijo, no tenía sentido, ya habían superado la etapa del odio.

Lo malo de conocerse tanto era que sabían donde atacar para herir. Y eso era peligroso, es peligroso… Y por eso Draco no confiaba en la gente, sólo en su familia y por defecto, en Potter.

—Entonces debería dejarte y así valdría la pena haberme arriesgado por mis padres, ¿eso quieres decir?

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, él no quería decir eso, claro que no, sólo que hablar de la guerra nunca era agradable. Desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla, ahí, una tormenta parecía querer acallar las voces de los personajes, al igual que sus propios pensamientos.

_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ryuzaki? _Se escuchó la voz de Light, aminorada por la lluvia incesante.

Harry respiró hondo y preguntó:

— ¿Crees que debería haber matado?— Parecía seriamente triste.

_Nada en particular, sólo oía el sonido de las campanas… _Respondió L, y el sonido de las campanas siempre ha significado el comienzo o el fin de algo…

—Basta, tú no has matado, ¿cuál es el problema?— Draco no creía que Harry estuviese haciéndose la víctima… pero generalmente sus discusiones terminaban con Potter recriminándose cosas, sintiéndose culpable por todas las malas acciones del mundo. A veces se comportaba como un idiota.

_Yo no oigo nada._

_¿De veras? Hoy están sonando incesantemente, no puedo hacer nada si no logras escucharlas. Es una iglesia…_

_¿De qué estás hablando Ryuzaki? No digas tonterías. Regresemos._ Light sonaba nervioso, pero sólo un muy buen observador lo notaría. Y L era un experto.

—Que tienes razón, eso pasa. Si yo hubiese sido capaz de matar… de matar a Pettigrew, Sirius estaría vivo, Voldemort muerto y…

—Pero no lo hiciste, y está bien, Harry— le interrumpió Draco. Luego se acercó a su novio, mordiéndose el labio inferior y preguntándose porqué con Harry se sentía… protector. Él no era así.

Se quedaron en silencio, a centímetros de distancia, midiéndose, pensando en cómo seguir superando el pasado.

Y las voces de Light y L inundando la sala.

_Lo siento. Soy bastante distante al relacionarme con los demás… y nunca confío en nadie._

_Es cierto Ryuzaki. Siempre intentas no involucrarte demasiado con los demás. Porque piensas que no deberías hacerlo. Yo soy quien mejor lo sabe._

_Sí, así es, Raito-kun. Sin embargo, tú eres igual a mí._

Y ahí estaba. La intensidad de sus palabras, la verdad… la situación podría haber sido el preludio de algo más sincero y real de lo que los mismos protagonistas pensaban, pero la lluvia que caía sobre sus cuerpos se llevaba cualquier esperanza.

—Yo no digo que matar está bien—continuó Draco—, pero es indudable que a veces no hay más opciones, lo sabes.

—Además que la muerte te da poder— murmuró Harry—. Si no, mira a Kira— dijo apuntando hacia la pantalla.

—Pero a ti no te gusta ese tipo de poder… Harry, ven— dijo Draco extendiéndole una mano. Harry aceptó y se sentó a su lado.

_¿Has dicho la verdad al menos una vez desde que naciste?_

_¿De qué estás hablando Ryuzaki? _

Se quedaron juntos, en silencio, viendo como la lluvia caía sobre los protagonistas de la animación que había desencadenado toda aquella discusión.

—Tienes que superarlo, Harry. El pasado no puede estar atacándote cada vez que sucede algo así. Además, Potter, si fuéramos iguales no estaríamos juntos, estarías con la comadreja.

Harry suspiró divertido, ya acostumbrado a que Draco hablara así.

—Probablemente— concedió.

Draco acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry y éste posó una mano sobre su estómago.

—Entre ellos hay algo— comentó Draco cuando vio que el chico de pelo negro y ojeras se acercaba al chico malo ―y sexy― que estaba secándose el pelo.

—Se quieren matar.

—Eso lo confirma, nosotros hacíamos lo mismo.

—Nunca fue en serio, por mi parte al menos— dijo Harry mirando a Draco, como retándolo a que dijera que él sí había querido herirlo.

—Él está loco, además de tener un grave problema de adaptación.

—Es un genio, los genios son locos por definición― agregó Harry.

_Que terrible tormenta, ¿cierto?_

_Es tu culpa que estemos así, por haberte quedado parado allí afuera._

—No puedes negar que parecen pareja, además, pasaron meses encadenados, ni yo soy tan fuerte como para resistir eso.

_Es cierto, lo siento._

L se acercó a Light y comenzó a secarle los pies, Harry no pudo evitar hacer la asociación con imágenes cristianas.

— ¡Le está haciendo un masaje! Si no fuera gay no lo haría.

—Se va morir y lo sabe.

— ¿De qué hablas, Harry?

—Light no lo mira a los ojos porque sabe que pronto va a morir, sabe que ganará y sabe que L también lo sabe. Es raro.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Saber que vas a morir.

Draco no dijo nada, sabía a qué se refería Harry, pero no tenía nada para decir.

En la televisión, sonaba una música lúgubre que llenó el ambiente de una extraña ansiedad, mientras Light le secaba el cabello a L y éste, los pies.

_¿Es triste, cierto?, _dijo L.

― ¿De verdad crees que morirá? Es como su némesis, se nota la tensión entre ellos.

Harry no respondió, atento a los movimientos de L. Le parecía un personaje atrayente, parado en la fina línea que divide la justicia de las propias motivaciones, pero no por eso menos categórico al tomar decisiones.

_Pronto será nuestra despedida._

Light no pudo responder, el teléfono de L comenzó a sonar. Rompiendo la atmósfera que se había formado a su alrededor. Casi parecía que aquel sonido lo había salvado de confesar algo más que mentiras.

Pasan algunos minutos, nueva información sobre el caso Kira.

—Watari se murió— comentó Harry― y L sabe lo que vendrá.

_Escuchen todos, el shiniga—_

L se paralizó, se escuchó el latido de su corazón justo al detenerse. L muriendo, Light sonriendo, entre maldad y tristeza, L habría sido un buen Kira, casi tan bueno como él.

Harry vio cómo la cuchara que sostenía L caía en cámara lenta, junto con el detective. Light lo miraba con los ojos rojos, la victoria reflejada en su sonrisa despiadada, pero, y sin embargo, se tiró al suelo para sostener el cuerpo de L en sus últimos segundos de vida. La lucha de Light y Kira haciéndose presente por un segundo, para luego dar lugar a la dulce victoria.

Suenan campanas y Light sonríe desgraciadamente, L sabía que él era Kira, pero ahora estaba muerto, no importaba.

Light grita, es un gran mentiroso, un gran manipulador, hubiera sido un buen Slytherin, piensa Draco. Pero no, no sólo de astucia, maldad y estrategia se vive en Slytherin.

Harry se levantó del sillón y apagó la televisión y el equipo de video.

—Se murió— concluyó.

Draco seguía sentado en el sillón, mirando la pantalla que ahora estaba en negro.

—Lo mató.

Parecía sorprendido.

—Yo no te mataría, ¿sabes?— continuó mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a Harry por la espalda—. Tienes tendencia a hacerte la víctima, a ser un débil Gryffindor y a traer estas cosas muggles para que discutamos. Pero… matarte no tendría sentido.

― ¿Light sería un buen Slytherin? ―Preguntó Harry relajándose en el abrazo.

Draco lo pensó unos segundos.

―En Slytherin se encuentran los mejores amigos Harry. No sólo de maldad, astucia y manipulación vivimos. Somos fieles cuando lo deseamos.

―Y pervertidos― agregó sonriendo.

Harry se giró lentamente y sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso. Beso que marcaba, de cierta forma, un nuevo comienzo, una relación con bases más sólidas que el día anterior.

Ambos eran jóvenes que se habían saltado etapas importantes, madurando antes de lo recomendado y luchando por sus vidas y la de los demás. En bandos opuestos pero con más cosas en común que la ideología que parecía separarlos. Sin embargo, el destino, irónico y caprichoso, los había reunido otra vez, sin guerra ni muertes de por medio.

Estregándoles a ellos las decisiones y el destino de sus vidas.

Y lo harían bien. Porque confiaban, porque querían y porque sentían. Y, sobre todo, porque jamás se dañarían.

-

Semanas después Harry terminó de ver Death Note. Near como sucesor de L había logrado vencer. A costa de la locura y la obsesión, como pudo comprobar al ver resúmenes de la misma serie.

Y al final, Kira desató su locura y terminó muerto, tal como se suponía. No a manos de un humano, no a manos de su némesis. Sino a manos de aquel que le había dado el poder para luego arrebatarle la vida. Aquel dios de la muerte que sólo comía manzanas, símbolo de pecado y ahora, de la muerte.

Los shinigamis sólo comen manzanas, sólo devoran pecadores. Y lo último que vio Light antes de morir― porque sí, murió como Light― fue el rostro y el cuerpo fantasmal de L observándole.

Probablemente no estarían en el mismo sitio cuando sus cuerpos no fueran más que recuerdo, quizás no se encontrarían ni en el paraíso ni el infierno. Pero Light sabía que su muerte, con L fantasma mirándolo, era todo lo que podía esperar, después de todo.

FIN

* * *

Sería genial que en le fandom se tocaran más estos temas... hacer más debates sobre la vida. ¿Comentarios?

Aviso de utilidad pública xD: ¿Eres chilena y crees que estás sola en el mundo? xD mándame tu mail. El 25 de Enero se viene la 3° kdd slasher HP en Santiago de Chile,


End file.
